Fluorescence-enhanced endoscopic examination of tissue typically involves an endoscope having a light source (e.g., a laser) and imaging sensors, which include filters that pass specific wavelengths associated with displasia or cancerous tissue. First, an operator obtains a white light image to locate a general area of tissue to be examined. Next, the operator actuates a second light source to illuminate the tissue with light having the appropriate wavelength(s) to produce a desired fluorescent emission from the tissue. Such endoscopes are necessarily more complex and costly than conventional endoscopes in that they require additional light sources, external control electronics and display systems, and light guides capable of transmitting ultraviolet (UV) wavelengths that are often important for fluorescence tissue spectroscopy purposes. Also, such endoscopes are inherently costly and must be carefully recycled and cleaned after each use. Recycling places a burden upon hospitals to maintain multiple endoscopes so that at least one of the various styles, lengths and types can be available for use at a given time.